User blog:JoJoMKWUTeam/New Updates! (4-24-2019)
Since it's only a week until SpongeBob's 20th anniversary, we are going to announce even more stuff to the wiki. These are the new updates and announcements on the Club SpongeBob Wiki! *The Pre-Celebration of 20 years of SpongeBob is here! We are going to announce 1 thing every day to the wiki! *The first day, we are announcing a new logo! Coming soon will be a new logo! Check out the new logos we have been working on! ClubSpongeBob Wiki-wordmark.png|First Logo ClubSpongeBob Wiki-wordmark (VERSION 2).png|This one's a variant, it needs to be transparent. No Title Card Available.png|New Logo Result... *Submit your logos soon! One of them may be added to the wiki! *Also, in case you missed it, SpongeBob RankPants is the new event! Rank your favorite SpongeBob episodes! So far, we only have Help Wanted, but Reef Blower and Tea At The Treedome is coming soon. SpongeBob RankPants: Rank The Episodes, will be adding new pages soon. So please be patient! *Second up, a new theme! There will be a new theme on the wiki! However, it is coming soon, so please wait! *Third thing, due to FANDOM, anonymous users who don't have an account will need to create one in order to edit this wiki. This is permanent until further notice. *Fourth, Discussions has been updated! This is by FANDOM, and not the Club SpongeBob Wiki. I hope you like it! *Fifth, the Club SpongeBob Wiki Twitter (@Club_SB_Wiki), will be updating and posting at least once/twice a week! *Sixth, the wiki is in need of SpongeBob stock art! Please add SpongeBob stock art by Nickelodeon! Thank you! *Seventh, the Help Wanted synopsis will be completed soon! Please wait! *Eighth, Pages In Need, also known as Codename P.I.N, will update! Introducing, a new update. There are going to be some changes to Pages In Need. The 1.1 Update will arrive sometime in April or May. We will add more characters, episodes, and now introducing, Codename Stock Art! Codename Stock Art doesn't have a name yet, but it will be where you add official SpongeBob stock art to the wiki! More information will arrive later! *Ninth, the Club SpongeBob Wiki will celebrate its 1 year anniversary on August 12, 2019! Stay tuned! *Tenth, the Club SpongeBob Wiki, may have a new wiki, just like with the Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. More info will come in late 2019/early 2020. *Eleventh, the Club SpongeBob Wiki is continuing to merge Jodan111's SpongeBob Wiki. It is estimated to finish in June, July, or August. *Twelfth, the Club SpongeBob Fanon Wiki will have a revamp sometime in Late Spring or Early Summer 2019. *Thirteenth, just like Jodan111's SpongeBob Wiki, the Club SpongeBob Wiki may merge another SpongeBob wiki! More info is not available at the moment. It is unknown when more info will be known. *Fourteenth and lastly, introducing a new revamp to the Club SpongeBob Wiki. Now, there will be a new theme and logo like I said, and more, there will be shortcuts to the SpongeBob Seasons, there will be shortcuts to the characters, there will be more stuff on the wiki toolbar. (You know, the place where you can go to a random page, or go to wiki activity, or view popular pages.) There will also be more updates to important pages on the wiki. Things like Page of the Month, more upcoming news, and much more. More info will come very soon. (May/June) And that's the end. So what did you think? Do you like the announcements? Let us know in the comments section! Category:Blog posts